


Ende

by TSihek



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weil zu einem Anfang, auch immer ein Ende gehört... meistens ist das eben so... folgt nun gleich das Sequel zu "Anfang" aka mein alternatives Ende zu "Die chinesische Prinzessin".</p><p>Ein frustrierter Boerne, eine frustrierte Alberich... das konnte ich so nicht stehen lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ende

**~~ ENDE ~~**

Boerne war wieder da.

War er das wirklich?

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich das. Sicher, er kam jeden Morgen in die Rechtsmedizin und bearbeitete mit mir zusammen die hereinkommenden Obduktionen. Er schrieb die Berichte, er stritt mit Herrn Thiel oder Frau Klemm.

Aber es war nicht der Karl Friedrich Boerne, den ich in den Jahren zuvor kennengelernt hatte.

Ich legte die soeben frisch autoklavierten Gerätschaften ordentlich in den Rollwagen zurück und schaute durch die geschlossene Glasscheibe zu ihm hinüber.  
Es trennte uns mehr, als nur das Glas in der Tür zu seinem Büro.

 

Dort drin saß ein Fremder.

Er war schmal geworden, in dieser Woche. Aß er überhaupt? Wenn ich ihn in der Kantine sah, dann stocherte er mehr in seinem Essen herum, als dass er etwas zu sich nahm. Darüber hinaus war er ernst und still, nur selten kam sein sonst so präsenter Widerspruchsgeist hervor, nur selten bot er der Staatsanwältin die Stirn und er hatte sich kein einziges Mal an den Kommissar und seine Assistentin gehängt, um bei einer Befragung oder Tatortbesichtigung dabei zu sein.

Stattdessen saß er oft stundenlang beinahe reglos in seinem Büro und starrte vor sich hin. Er grübelte zu viel für meinen Geschmack und wenn ich mir die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen und die eingefallenen Wangen ansah, dann schlief er auch zu wenig. Ging er überhaupt nach Hause?  
Oft war er noch da, wenn ich mich abends verabschiedete und morgens brannte schon Licht in seinem Büro, wenn ich kam.

Hinzu kam die fast unnatürliche Stille in den Labors und dem Obduktionsraum. Keine Musik war zu hören, kein Vivaldi, kein Grieg, kein Mozart und schon gar kein Wagner.

Ich machte mir Sorgen.

Meine Arbeit war für heute erledigt und ich ging bedrückt zu meinem Spind, um den Laborkittel aufzuräumen und um meine Handtasche zu holen. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug – seit wann kostete es mich Überwindung, zu ihm zu gehen? – öffnete ich nach kurzem Klopfen die Tür zu seinem Büro und streckte den Kopf hindurch.

Er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass ich einen Moment lang vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, schaute erst jetzt auf. Das heißt, eigentlich bewegten sich nur seine Augen.

Er saß zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel, die Ellenbogen vor sich auf den Tisch gestützt und das Kinn auf die zusammengelegten Hände gelegt. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, so dass er mich jetzt über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg ansah.

„Ich geh dann mal, Chef“, murmelte ich. Er nickte nur und ich zog die Tür hinter mir zu.

~~

Erst als ich auf dem Parkplatz stand hatte ich das Gefühl wieder Luft zu bekommen. Was geschah da mit ihm… mit mir?

Die Stunden im Gefängnis, der Verdacht, der wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm hing und der, hätte er sich bewahrheitet, sein berufliches und privates Leben ruiniert hätte, das Verhalten von Frau Klemm, der undurchdringliche diplomatische Sumpf, die so bitter enttäuschten Hoffnungen, die er sich wohl in Bezug auf die chinesische Künstlerin gemacht hatte… das alles hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt, als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte.

War sie überhaupt eine Prinzessin gewesen? Es war mir egal.  
Was mir nicht egal war, war dass sie Boerne den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hatte und er nun in der Luft hing, nicht wissend wohin mit sich und seinem Leben.

Ich sah, wie er mehr und mehr in einer Depression versank und konnte doch nichts dagegen tun.

Langsam fädelte ich mich mit meinem Wagen in den Verkehr ein und fuhr die kurze Strecke zu meiner Wohnung. Heute Morgen hatte es geregnet, doch jetzt schien die Sonne und fast bereute ich es, gefahren zu sein.

Zuhause angekommen duschte ich und zog mir eine bequeme Jeans und einen Pulli über. Die Sachen, die ich in der Rechtsmedizin trug, zog ich nur selten in meiner Freizeit an, auch wenn sie mit Sicherheit mit nichts kontaminiert waren. Boerne war da anders, er trug immer seine Anzüge und ich gestand mir ein, dass mir das gefiel.

Wieder wanderten meine Gedanken zu ihm. Wir hatten ein langes freies Wochenende vor uns. Die letzte Woche war anstrengend gewesen, hinzu kam das, was Boerne durchgemacht hatte… er hatte für uns beide einen zusätzlichen freien Tag herausgehandelt und so war die Woche für uns schon am Donnerstag beendet.

Ich freute mich auf die drei freien Tage, doch wie mochte es Boerne damit gehen? Mir war klar, dass er damit vor allem mir einen Gefallen tun wollte. Überhaupt war er in den letzten Tagen sehr freundlich und rücksichtsvoll, ja fast schon zuvorkommend gewesen.

Er war dabei geblieben, mich mit meinem Namen anzusprechen und es fiel keine Bemerkung, die sich in irgendeiner Weise auf meine Körpergröße bezog.

Nein, Boerne war noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt.

~~

 

Eine Stunde später hielt ich es nicht mehr aus.

Boerne hatte so niedergeschlagen und verloren ausgesehen, dort in seinem Büro, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn machte. Es wäre nicht seine Art Dummheiten zu machen… nun ja… diese Art von Dummheit sich etwas anzutun traute ich ihm nicht zu, andere schon… aber unruhig war ich trotzdem.

Kurzentschlossen fuhr ich bei meinem Lieblingsitaliener vorbei, nahm zwei Pizzen mit und eine gute Flasche Rotwein und fuhr zu Boernes Wohnung, halb in der Erwartung, ihn in der Rechtsmedizin suchen zu müssen.

Zu meiner Überraschung brannte in seinen Räumen Licht, während bei Thiel alles dunkel war. Sicher war er noch bei irgendwelchen Vernehmungen beschäftigt. Ich wusste, dass für ihn und Frau Krusenstern noch viel zu tun war, bis sie zwei wohlverdiente ruhige Tage genießen durften. Es war mir recht.

Ich schnappte die Pizzen und den Wein und klingelte, lauschte dann auf Schritte oder Musik. Es blieb alles ruhig und ich wollte schon enttäuscht wieder zum Auto zurückkehren, als die Tür dennoch geöffnet wurde.

Boerne stand vor mir und musterte mich überrascht. Er trug noch seine Anzugshose und das Hemd, das er schon den ganzen Tag über getragen hatte, allerdings ohne Schlips und mit geöffneten Kragenknöpfen.

Er sah müde aus… erschöpft und kraftlos.

Ich hielt ihm die Pizzaschachteln unter die Nase. „Sie haben die ganze Woche so gut wie nichts gegessen und da dachte ich, ich bringe Ihnen was vorbei und leiste Ihnen ein bisschen Gesellschaft.“

Klang ich wirklich so verzagt, wie ich mich bei seinem plötzlich leicht abweisenden Blick fühlte? Er zögerte kurz, doch dann trat er aus dem Türrahmen zurück und gab mit einem müden Wink den Weg in Richtung Küche frei.

„Kommen Sie rein, Frau Haller, wenn Sie nun schon mal da sind.“

Er schloss hinter mir die Tür und folgte mir in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch stand ein halbvolles Weinglas, daneben eine gerade angebrochene Flasche. Hatte er sich betrinken wollen? Ich hoffte nicht. Er war klug genug um zu wissen, dass er damit nichts und niemandem entkommen konnte. Keiner Erinnerung, keinen trüben Gedanken und schon gar nicht einem Leben, das aus den Fugen geraten war.

Er holte zwei Teller aus einem Schrank, Besteck und ein weiteres Glas, deckte dann damit den Tisch.

Ich plauderte einfach drauf los, erzählte irgendwas vom Sonnenschein am Abend, von der Obduktion, die ich ohne ihn fertig gestellt hatte… reine Routineaufgaben. Hörte er mir überhaupt zu? Sicher war ich mir nicht.  
Die Pizzastücke – Quattro Stagioni, ich wusste, das er die mochte – waren schnell auf die Teller verteilt und die Schachteln im Abfall entsorgt. Boerne hatte mir von seiner angefangenen Weinflasche eingeschenkt, saß mir nun gegenüber.

Zuerst wich er meinem Blick aus, dann fixierte er mich plötzlich und ich erschrak über den seltsam verlorenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Danke, dass Sie hier sind, Frau Haller.“

Ich schluckte und versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals zu verdrängen. „Essen Sie, Boerne. Sie haben es dringend nötig.“

Er griff gehorsam nach seinem Besteck, doch ich ignorierte es und nahm ein Pizzastück in die Hand. Es war mir egal, ob das nun gute Tischsitten waren oder nicht. So schmeckte es besser und die Atmosphäre im Raum war steif genug.

Boerne zögerte kurz, dann tat er es mir nach. Hätte er das früher auch getan?

Früher… wie das klang. Als wäre es Jahre her, dass wir über einen Scherz gelacht hatten. Oder waren etwa wirklich Jahre vergangen seit der Zeit, in der wir uns gegenseitig mit Frozzeleien und spitzen Bemerkungen zu übertrumpfen versucht hatten?

Der Appetit war mir vergangen und ich legte mein noch nicht mal angebissenes Stück auf den Teller zurück, kämpfte mit den Tränen, die plötzlich einfach da waren.

„Frau Haller?“ Natürlich war es Boerne nicht entgangen. Er sah noch immer alles, war noch immer der brillante Forensiker und Spurensucher. Das zumindest hatte sich nicht geändert.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören. „Bitte hören Sie damit auf“, bat ich, obwohl ich kaum einen Ton herausbrachte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich aufspringen und weglaufen wollte und ob ich es überhaupt gekonnt hätte, so kraftlos wie ich in diesem Moment war.

Boerne schien ehrlich verwirrt zu sein, schaute mich fragend über den Rand der Brille hinweg an. Auch er hatte sein Pizzastück wieder zurückgelegt. „Womit?“

„Alberich“, presste ich hervor. „Warum nicht mehr Alberich?“ Als ich die Worte aussprach begriff ich, dass dies genau das war, was mich am meisten verwirrte.  
Mit diesem Spitznamen hatte er mich in seine Welt aufgenommen, hatte mir das Gefühl gegeben etwas Besonderes zu sein. Gehörte ich jetzt nicht mehr dazu? Oder hatte er unsere gemeinsame Welt hinter sich gelassen? Ich wusste es nicht. Der Name fehlte und das Fehlen hatte auch mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Boerne lehnte sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug in seinem Stuhl zurück, musterte mich stumm. Dann stand er so geschmeidig wie früher auf und kniete sich vor mich auf den Boden.

Entsetzt wollte ich ihn an den Armen nach oben ziehen, aber er nahm meine Hände und hielt mich fest. Nun waren wir in einer Augenhöhe und das war so ungewohnt, dass ich mich irritiert zurücklehnte.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, warum ich Sie Alberich nannte?“

„Wegen meiner Größe?“, presste ich hervor und klang in meinen eigenen Ohren wie ein junges Mädchen. Halb hoffte ich auf einen seiner üblichen Kommentare, die immer gekommen waren, wenn ich von Größe sprach, doch da kam nichts.

Er schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Nein. Als Sie sich damals vorstellten, war das Erste, was ich von Ihnen hörte, eine schlagfertige und sehr treffende Bemerkung. Das hatte ich so noch nie erlebt und es gefiel mir. Als Sie dann vor mir standen war ich überrascht, wie klein Sie waren. Es stand zwar in Ihren Unterlagen, aber es war mir nicht bewusst geworden, was das hieß. Sie kannten mich nicht, hielten mich in dem schmutzigen Laborkittel für einen Assistenten“, er hob die Hand, als sie protestieren wollte obwohl es stimmte, „und Sie zeigten keine Angst oder Scheu vor mir. Das imponierte mir und erinnerte mich an den streitbaren Zwerg. Deshalb nannte ich Sie so und…“

Er zögerte, strich fast verträumt mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken. Meine viel kleineren Hände verschwanden fast zwischen seinen langgliedrigen Fingern, wie ich jetzt erst bemerkte. Auch er schaute auf unsere ineinander verschränkten Hände hinunter, hob dann wieder die Augen. „… später hielt mich der Spitzname davon ab, mich näher mit Ihnen zu beschäftigen. Ich glaube, ich versuchte mich damit selbst zu täuschen, damit ich Sie nicht als das wahrnehmen musste, was Sie sind… eine brillante Forensikerin… eine kluge, schöne und starke Frau, deren Selbstbewusstsein, Empathie und Wissen viel, viel größer ist als ihr Körper.“

Ich konnte nicht atmen, starrte ihn einfach nur an, wie er da vor mir kniete, meine Hände fest und sicher in seinen hielt und mich still ansah.  
Er sagte die Wahrheit und er meinte jedes Wort exakt so wie er es sagte. Er ließ eine meiner Hände los und strich über meine Wange, wischte mit dem Daumen eine Träne fort.

„Sie haben es nicht verdient, mit einem garstigen, boshaften Zwerg auf eine Stufe gestellt zu werden, Silke.“

Ich schluckte, konnte nicht verhindern, dass mehr und mehr Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass er meine Arbeit schätzte, dass er mit dem, was ich leistete zufrieden war. Es aber auf diese Weise und derart intensiv von ihm zu hören war mehr, als ich nach den letzten Tagen verkraften konnte.  
Hilflos schluchzend sackte ich in mich zusammen.

Da war einfach keine Selbstbeherrschung mehr nach all der ausgestandenen Angst… zuerst um sein Leben… dann die, ihn nicht wieder zu sehen. Er war nur einige Stunden in der JVA gewesen, doch es war mir wie Jahre erschienen. Dann diese letzte Woche und auch jetzt… dieses andere Verhalten… offen verletzbar, ehrlich, ohne falsche Fassade und seine so oft als Maske benutzte Großspurigkeit. Ich hatte immer geahnt, dass Tristan mehr von sich Preis gegeben hatte als Boerne es jemals getan hätte. Doch damals war es nur ein kurzer Blick gewesen, den er mir gewährte. Nun kniete der Mann vor mir, der Boerne eigentlich war, den er nur niemanden sehen ließ.

Er ließ mich weinen, strich nur immer wieder die Tränen fort und murmelte sanfte, beruhigende Worte. Längst hatte er mich in seine Arme gezogen und ich hatte das Gesicht an seinem Hals vergraben, atmete den so vertrauten Duft seines Aftershaves und noch etwas anderes, das nur zu ihm allein gehörte.  
Es war das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Tage, dass er mich umarmte. War es beim ersten Mal seltsam und unbeholfen gewesen, so schien es mir nun, als hätte er es schon hunderte Male getan.

Langsam wurde ich ruhiger. Ich fühlte seine Hand, die beruhigend über meine Schulter strich. Sein Atem kitzelte über mein Ohr, ich hörte seinen Herzschlag, meinte sogar seinen Puls zu spüren. Er war mir so nah.

Mit einem leisen Schniefen löste ich mich von ihm und er drückte mir ein Taschentuch in die Hand, lächelte mich dabei sanft an. Dies war ein anderer Mann, als jener Boerne, der in der letzten Woche mehr und mehr zu einem Schatten geworden war.

Leiser Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen auf, als sei ihm ein Gedanke gekommen.  
„Thiel hatte sich an seinem Geburtstag betrunken, zusammen mit Nadeshda“, begann er unvermittelt zu erzählen und es klang wirklich Amüsement in seiner Stimme mit. „Sie haben den Abend in seiner Wohnung ausklingen lassen… tranken aus Bierkrügen den Wein, den ich ihm letztes Jahr geschenkt habe...“ Er schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „… irgendwann müssen sie eingeschlafen sein, er im Bett, sie auf dem Sofa. Doch Thiel konnte sich am nächsten Morgen an nichts mehr erinnern, glaubte er und Nadeshda…“

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach kichern. Die Vorstellung war so absurd und doch… ich hätte es den beiden gegönnt.

Boerne blieb ernst, sprach leise weiter. „Thiel hat mir davon erzählt und er sagte etwas sehr weises zu mir…“ Er suchte meinen Blick, hielt mich damit fest.  
„Er sagte, manchmal sucht man zu lange, wartet zu lange… dann werden die Ansprüche höher… die Erwartungen steigen, bis es sogar eine Prinzessin sein muss…“ Er verzog den Mund zu einem zynischen Lächeln. „Er hatte damit absolut Recht, doch manchmal übersieht man auf der Suche nach dem Kessel voll Gold am Ende des Regenbogens den Schatz, der direkt vor einem liegt.“

Ich schluckte, spürte wieder Tränen über meine Wange laufen. „Lieber einen Zwerg in der Hand als eine Prinzessin auf dem Obduk…“, platzte es aus mir heraus, ohne dass ich über die Worte nachdachte. Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können, als plötzlich ein Sturm von Emotionen über Boernes Gesicht lief, schneller, als dass ich sie einordnen oder deuten konnte.

„… auf dem Obduktionstisch. Sie haben völlig Recht, Silke“, beendete er schließlich den Satz. „Sie wollte mich verführen… auf dem Obduktionstisch.“ Er schwieg einen Moment und schaute sinnend ins Leere. „Ich bin froh, dass es nicht passiert ist.“  
Plötzlich zog er mich wieder fest an sich, verbarg nun seinerseits das Gesicht an meinem Hals. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Körper, während er ein wenig zittrig einatmete. Kämpfte nun er mit den Tränen… wegen ihr?

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, hob er den Kopf und sah mich an. „Sie hatte mich fasziniert… ihre Schönheit… ihre Exotik. Ihre Dominanz schreckte mich ab, reizte mich gleichzeitig. Es war ein Spiel… und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich spielen wollte. Danach… es geschah so viel auf einmal, dann wieder ging gar nichts voran und ich konnte nur warten und… nachdenken.“

Er legte eine Hand an meine Wange, strich sanft mit dem Daumen über meine Lippen und ein heißer Schauer lief durch meinen Körper. Geschah dies hier wirklich oder träumte ich?  
Wenn, dann war es ein Traum aus dem ich so bald nicht aufwachen wollte.

Seine Lippen waren fest und warm, als er kurz, fast zögernd meinen Mund berührte, dann wieder zurückwich. Wir verharrten reglos, atmeten den anderen ein, fühlten die Berührung ohne dass wir uns tatsächlich berührten. Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, vergrub eine Hand in seinem Nacken und zog ihn zu mir, küsste ihn mit einem Hunger von dem ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich ihn in mir trug.  
Er antwortete mit der gleichen Intensität, bis es nichts mehr gab als seine Lippen und seine Zunge und seine Arme, die mich hochhoben und in einen anderen Raum trugen.

Langsam ließ er sich mit mir auf das Bett sinken, lockerte dann aber seinen festen Griff und schaute mich fast scheu an. In meinen Augen musste eine Antwort gestanden haben, auch wenn ich in diesem Moment nicht klar denken konnte und es auch gar nicht wollte.

Behutsam, um den wortlosen Zauber nicht zu stören, schob er meinen Pulli nach oben, strich über meine bloße Haut. Seine Hände waren warm, die Finger kräftig und doch sanft… die Hände eines Pianisten.  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, zu intensiv war was ich empfand. Er spürte mein Zögern und wich zurück, ließ mir den Raum den ich brauchte. Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, das Gefühl seiner ruhig auf meiner bloßen Seite liegenden Hand, sein Atem … schnell und flach… der Glanz in seine Augen… vom Kuss noch feuchte, geöffnete Lippen.

Ich wusste, dass ich nichts anderes wollte, dass es keinen Ort gab, an dem ich nun hätte sein wollen. Mich aufsetzend streifte ich die Schuhe von den Füßen und zog mir mit einer fließenden Bewegung den Pulli über den Kopf, tastete dann nach den Knöpfen an seinem Hemd.

Er keuchte leise und ließ sich zurückfallen, überließ sich mir.

Es war kühl im Raum, aber ich spürte es kaum. Die Wärme seiner Hände, seiner Lippen auf meiner Haut vertrieb alles andere. Er spielte auf mir wie auf einem Instrument, brachte Saiten in mir zum Schwingen und ließ mich eine Musik hören, die ich so noch nie gekannt hatte. Er hatte keine Scheu davor meinen kleinwüchsigen Körper zu berühren, anders als andere, die nur Neugierde oder Faszination angetrieben hatte. Und gerade deshalb kannte auch ich keine Scheu.

War er sonst eher laut und deutlich präsent, so waren es nun nur leise Geräusche, die er mich hören ließ: ein etwas lauteres Ausatmen, als ich seinen Oberkörper erkundete… ein kehliges Stöhnen, als ich eine empfindsame Stelle an seinem Hals fand… hilfloses, doch kaum hörbares Keuchen, als ich seiner Männlichkeit Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Nur als er endlich zu mir kam zögerte er und suchte meinen Blick… nahm mich langsam, behutsam, bis ich die Geduld verlor und mich mit aller Kraft an ihn drängte. Da stöhnte er zum ersten Mal laut auf und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Seine Sorge rührte mich, trotz aller Lust die ich spürte, doch ich wusste, dass ich ihm gewachsen war, ihn aufnehmen konnte und das ließ ich ihn spüren.

Es genügte ihm. Alle Hemmungen aufgebend nahm er mich mit… riss mich förmlich mit sich und ich ließ mich fallen.

~~

Ich wurde wach, als ein kräftiger Arm sich fest um meine Mitte schlang und ein großer, warmer Körper sich an meinen bloßen Rücken schmiegte. Ein weicher Bart kitzelte mein Ohr und kühler Atem strich über meinen Hals.

Lächelnd drehte ich mich in seinen Armen um und stutzte, als der Duft von Pizza in meine Nase stieg. Verschlafen und mit, von der ungewohnten leidenschaftlichen Begegnung, noch erschöpften Muskeln richtete ich mich auf.

Er hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt, saß nun völlig ungeniert im Schneidersitz nackt neben mir und hielt mir einen Teller mit aufgewärmter Pizza unter die Nase. Auf dem Nachttischchen neben dem Bett stand ein Tablett mit der restlichen Pizza, den Gläsern und der Weinflasche.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe Hunger… großen Hunger. Möchtest du auch etwas… ein großes Stück… oder eher etwas für den…kleinen Hunger?“

Er lächelte spitzbübisch mit übermütig funkelnden Augen und ich wusste, er war zurück.

~~~~~


End file.
